Falling into roses
by waterlord369
Summary: A normal kid falls into Remnant. Hilarity insues. I don't own RWBY, but I own my creativity
1. Chapter 1

Falling.

That is all I am feeling at this moment. Not knowing where I am to end up or how to return home. Not that I would care about the later, but when will I stop falling in this tunnel ? I'm sorry, my name is RJ. I fell in this tunnel on a regular walk in the woods with my good friends Jesus and Lucifer (not really their names, but we call each other by biblical names). Somehow I landed on a trapdoor and broke it open (stupid gravity) and fell into where I am now; falling away from my friends and my world. I was always kind to this world, but I always seem to find myself in horrible situations. Well it looks like I'm almost...

"Aghhhh!"

Damn! I thought I was done there for a moment. After reaching the end of that tunnel I had passed out in the middle of a forest that seems to be in Autumn full swing.

"Well, I'm now in a..." I started to say, but I looked up at the moon. To see...

"Nope. Not in any Kansas anymore!" I joke to myself.

 **A/N: Hey, if you enjoy this please leave a comment for me. I will enjoy your comments. Little spoiler for all; RJ will get into trouble with Yang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Thanks to ISeemNew I'm back with more hilarity than ever. This is all for my RWBY palls.**

 **Let's begin chapter 2.( Yell for the wolf!).**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lions and Tigers and Grimm! Oh nuts!

 _"Well, I'm now in a..." I started to say, but I looked up at the moon. To see..._

 _"Nope. Not in any Kansas anymore!" I joke to myself._

 _Well, this is new,_ I think to myself, _I definitely need to stop falling into holes._

Out of nowhere a black werewolf with... spikes? ( _You got to be kidding me!)_ Yep, it's what I fear.

 **Beowulf.**

"Oh! Nuts" I curse to myself, "not now! Lucy's (short for Lucifer) and Jesus are gonna be SO pissed that I'm here without them!" (They'er never gonna forgive me!) I start to shiver at the thought of how mad they are to be now that I'm here without them (I'm SO, dead! They would probably put a drill in my foot [Lucy has a crush on a certain red reaper!]! Never speak of this to him!) Enter said reaper scythe ablazeing with bulet shells streaming behind the red reaper; Ruby Rose!

 _Well, this settles it._

"Shoot me! I'm in Remnant," I yell in excitement on...

"Get down!" commanded Ruby.

Instead of dodging the scythe I do the usual thing. I go to grab it away from the girl, BIG MISTAKE! Before I can get close, a yellow blur come in and I saw stars.

* * *

 **Surprise! As I promised Yang has trashed RJ! Please review this chapter for me! Also look into other RWBY fan fics I've written. (Mun, Mun away!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody out there. Just to clarify something to my fans. This story is in my own perspective. Yep, I am RJ. Also, I have used my old abbreviation to my name. This is how I would act if put in this situation. How about you? Post how you are to act if in the shoes of my fictional other in the review of this latest addition of my story. Enjoy my humor! (Laughing maniacally)**

"Owwwww," I groan waking from being forced into unconsciousness, "what hit me, a tank?" As I started to return to full cognitive function (or in other words, fully awake) I see a rather lovely lady with a rather large rack (but still not my type). This said beauty had her arm cocked back, ready to hit me if I don't shut up.

Lets just say that I didn't enjoy said threat. Smiling like a devil l look her up and down, as if analyzing her (which I was, but not in the way most guys would).

"Nice mellons you have there, _Yang_!" I shot out. With a yell of indignation Yang's fist came barreling towards my poor head.

Still not detered I just clicked my tongue indisappointment, "You should know right now I have information that your team might find useful in your investigation." After receiving afore mentioned punch.

"What information?" asked the firey brawler.

"I know that Torchwick's capture was a set up."

"How do you know that?" she asked suspicious of my motive.

"Cause I've investigated this farther than you."

"Wait here."

With that, she exits the room. Oh! I forgot that I was tied to a chair! _Oh! Haha! Very hysterical Yang Xiao Long, but you forgot to take away my swiss army utensil!_

Luck may have it that it was not lost upon my arrival here. Taking said object out my sleeve, I unfolded the knife from the handle and proceeded to cut myself free.

* * *

 **Tadaa! I am on my way to freedom! Please feel free to favorite, follow, and review. I enjoy writing for all who enjoy it. Btw, the blade of the knife is only an inch long. So, maybe no escape. Again, t** **his is how I would act if put in this situation. How about you? Post how you are to act if in the shoes of my fictional other in the review. K, leter blue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome my people, I have decided to set a challenge for you all. My challenge to you all is... READ TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT. Hah, I just love that you all like my story/scenario. I must say that my other fan fics are less popular than this. This is my real challenge to myself: find people who enjoy my writings. This is only the tip of my creative iceberg. (Not gonna reveal my master story untill...) Let it begin!**

* * *

 _Luck may have it that it was not lost upon my arrival here. Taking said object out my sleeve, I unfolded the knife from the handle and proceeded to cut myself free._

However; whoever thought that a person could cut a rope with a one inch knife had more time than I have. Just as I cut almost through the rope; Ice Queen stormed in. This making me (sadly) drop my knife (#tears#). _Damn, I got to learn to cut ropes faster_ , I bemoan to myself.

Wiess looked down at the knife (gulp). Then she glared at me with a huge amount of ire. "Were you trying to escape? Using that knife?" she scolded me.

"No," I say, "I was just going to release my hands. My hands are getting sore." With that said, I snap the final cord in the rope that were irritating my hands.

"Is that all you were gonna do?" asked a person melting from the shadows. (Of course I would have the entire team to entertain)

"Of course," I say sincerely, "I'm fine as long as... LEG ITCH!" That is when I started to scratch the side of my leg as best I could; (being tied up you know) sighing with relief.

This earned me a lot of confused stares at my antics. Then coming through the door was Yang and Ruby. Thus seeing me without my wrists being bound; Yang didn't take heed of my plight. Instead, she rushed towards where I was still bound to the chair with her arm extended into a viscous hit. That is when I found out about my unique semblance. My semblance allowed me to harden my aura into a razor sharp set of armor, thus allowing me to free myself before the blonde brawler could make a fatal hit (wouldn't enjoy that).

"Aghhhh," I scream, "getitoffme!getitoffme!getitoffme!" Totally freaked out about my new found power. (Never was one to take suprises verry well.)

"You're not doing that on purpose," wondered Blake Beladona, "you must have activated your semblance. Just calm do..."

I never got to hear her instructions; the reason for that is...

I passed out.

* * *

 **Hey, you all like my newest twist? Review to let me know! Also dad, get away from my art work! Sorry about that, favorite and follow if you want to ... DAD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey to all my misfits. Sorry for not updating sooner, I have had some problems with writer's block. Now I'm back to give you a new source of entertainment. MORTAL RWBY!(cue Mortal Kombat movie music).**

I feel something shaking me from my forced slumber. At first I thought it was Lucifer trying to wake me, so I did the normal thing I do when I want to sleep. I kick at the general direction of the person I believe to be Ditt... Lucy; however I hear a girl cry out in pain.

"Lucy? That you," I ask as I come out of dreamworld, "because you sound like a girl when you scream."

I open my eyes to see Ruby in the corner, holding her side. (Oops. I'm dead.)I automatically look for a way to escape from a certain doom, but I just as I am about to get away (via the door(yep, still doing the obvious)) when the rest of team Rwby comes in to see their leader out on the floor. Suffice to say they were unhappy to my reaction of being woken up.

"Just where do you think you're going," demands Wiess, "you have a lot to explain sir."

"First off, I have a name you know." I say in a rather unconvincing tough guy demeanour. Then Yang brought her fist towards my soft spot. I could feel her killing intent.

"You all can ask his corpse after I..." Yang started to rant, but was cut off by her sister getting up from my kick.

"I think that Mr..." began Ruby inquiring my name.

"It's not Mr. anything," I reply, "the name is RJ Riddle, and I'm sorry for attacking you. It was a bad reaction on my part."

"Who is Lucy?" inquired the red reaper at my earlier comment.

"Lucy is the name of my good friend, who had instilled that reaction in me."

"You have a violent freind named Lucy?" asked Blake curious at the answer given to them.

"He's not violent," I defend my good friend, "and Lucy or Lucifer is his nickname."

"So," started Weiss, "why did you try to take Crescent Rose from my partner?"

"I just reacted according to my training." I reply, "and yes, I was going to give her back to Ruby when I got done with that werewolf."

"So this is the fellow that you found in the Emerald Forest." said a stranger just outside my field of vision.

 **Who is the man that just talked to me? Place your bets. Next time on Falling into Roses. Reviews will help me update faster. Follow for the next chapter. Moon-Moon AWAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IIIIIII"MMMMM BAAAAAAASCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK! Welcome to my daylight madness! You had your chance to save boardum! Sadly I came along to make it go BOOM! Now on to my story!**

* * *

_"So this is the fellow that you found in the Emerald Forest." said a stranger just outside my field of vision._

 _Wait a minute,_ I say inside my mind, _that voice..._

 ** _Yep,_** stated that secret voice in my head (no, it's not a sign that I am crazy(it's a whole lot worse)); as Ozpin walks into my line of vision.

 _ **Here's Ozzie!**_

"Go bother Chi," I say out loud (unintentionally of course), "I'm slightly busy here."

"Excuse me," asked the headmaster.

"Sorry," I say apologetically, "I have an... uniqe mindset."

"Oh? Please elaborate for us," suggested Professor Ozpin.

"Can't," I try to explain, "you would find it difficult to believe."

"Try me," he says kindly, as he takes a drink from that always present coffee mug.

"Alright," I conside, "I have two triplet brothers, and we share a strange telapathic link with one another. Also, the other two idiots can travel throughout time and space."

"Ok," said Ozpin.

"And one of these brothers is named Chi?" asked Ruby, who had miraculously stayed quite for so long.

"Yeah," said the ice princess, "like anyone would believe that." Rolling her eyes at me.

"I would," said the voice of my perversive brother who had appeared at my side

"Rick!" I growl out. Not happy to see this redheaded jerk.(A/N: look below for our bios)

"Yes, little brother." said Rick who was cheeking out Yang in the corner, licking his lips as he saw her 'assets'.

 _Don't even think about it._ I scold him mentally.

* * *

 **As promised, me and Rick's bios:**

 **Name: RJ Riddle**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: male**

 **Hight:5'11"**

 **Weight:175 lbs.**

 **Eyes: green**

 **Hair: short brown hair**

 **Personality: kind, fun, and a littl bit crazy (thanks to Rick)**

 **Weaponry: unknow**

 **Symlance: able to manipulate water molecules at will.**

* * *

 **Name: Rick Riddle**

 **Age: 19**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Weight: 170 lbs**

 **Eyes: dark brown**

 **Hair: red long in a tight braid**

 **Personality:loyal, perverted, easily angered, crazy to a fault**

 **Weaponry: unknown**

 **Symblance: unknown**

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think. Also, favorite/follow. Till next we meet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to murder this phone, and Yang may murder Rick soon. Funny fact about Rick: he is afraid of lossing his hair, almost to the point of a breakdown if he lost one strand of it. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **"Yes, little brother." said Rick who was cheeking out Yang in the corner, licking his lips as he saw her 'assets'.**

 ** _Don't even think about it._** **I scold him mentally.**

Rick just smirked at me as he left my side and presently walked over to Yang, and groped her bust as he pssed by her. Yang, in turn hit Rick across the back of his head. Also taking a few strands of his red hair with her hand.

"Uh, Ozpin," I inquire with a slight smile.

"Yes,"

"You may want to catch my brother."

Just as I said this; Rick flopped down FACE FIRST! (Rick: HEY!) That bought an even wider smile to my face. This was just too much for me. I finally getting even at last. I did warn him not to do that, but the perv just left the building. Of all things that you can do to Rick; taking his hair will end up with a passed out Rick right in front of you.

"What just happened here," demands Yang turning towards me, "why did your brother pass out after I punched him?!"

"Yang," I chuckle, "you could punch him all day long, but what you really did to him is now within your fist."

Suprised by my response; Yang looked down on her fist. Looking at the strands of hair who upon seeing them, Yang started busting out laughing like me.

"Hair? His weakness is HAIR LOSS?" laughes Yang. At this everyone else (all except Ozpin of course) joins in on the joke. After a few moments of laughter Rick finally woke up.

"Hey," Rick called out groggly, "what's so funny about a Darkworlder lossing consciousness over his HAIR!"(note: Darkworlders are extremely possesive of a part of their body; since Rick can regenerate every piece of his body except his hair. Go figure.)

* * *

 **How was that? Rick got punished for his pervy ways, but this won't stop him from trying this again. Only now team RWBY knows of his weakness. Fav/follow for more hilarity. Also, please leave reviews; I need to know your reactions to this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**1000 views, nice to have that many... Oh! Only a few followers (not complaining about that). Also, for all who like this; lets get it started.**

* * *

 _ **"Hey," Rick called out groggly, "what's so funny about a Darkworlder lossing consciousness over his HAIR!"**_

 _Should have thought about that before you fondelled Yang,_ I scold him, _but it was entertaining to see._

At that, Rick rolled his eyes and said, "Totally worth it bro."

I groan outwardly at his obivous lack of sense. I mean; does he do that out of incompetence or is he messing with me?

 _No,_ he says telepathically, _I do it to fuck with you. There is a difference there._

"Professor Ozpin, may I go murder my brother?" I ask.

 _Too late for that,_ replies Rick, _I'm almost ou... ooomph!_

 _Rick?_ I ask worriedly, _You alright bro?_

 _..._

 _Rick?_

 _..._

Not good, Rick would have said something to me unless he got knocked out.

 _Chi?_

 _Yes?_ replys my other brother.

 _Can you go see if Rick didn't do **THAT** again?_

 _Hold on._

 _..._

 _No, thou has_ _just got knocked out by his wife._

At that I burst into laughter again. Rick has been known to transport right in front of Ashellica (Rick's on/off again wife). I guess that's karma for ya.

"Care to share the joke ?" asked the headmaster.

"Just some karma was dealt right about now," I reply, "you should know Yang that my brother walked into a punch that k. him again. "

"Who do I congratulate for this?" asked Yang.

"His wife," I a saycasually, "yeah; he may act like a pervert, but you will never find a more fait... nope, can't say that truthfully. Seriously though, he is a perv, but I wouldn't want anyone else watch my back."

"HE HAS A WIFE?" screams Yang.

"Off and on," I reply calmly, "it's not THAT shocking. Considering he is a master of all darkness. Whopse."

"Darkness you say," inquires Ozpin.

"Yeah," I gulp, "he has the power to use shadows at will. I have a similar ability, but..."

"You intrigue me Mr. Riddle. Do you wish to join Beacon Academy?"

"I would very much love to."

* * *

 **Yay! I'm now a student at Beacon! I want to know if any of you want to create Rick's semblance; if you do, post it in a review for me. I may use it for him (no, Rick's semblance is not his shadow powers).**

 **Guess what thing I control with my ability? (Mwhahaha! *Cough* *cough*)**


	9. Interjection

_Too late for that,_ I reply mentally to my bro in Remnant, I'm almost _ou... ooomph!_

I just pass through to my home world, when my sweet wife was sending a powerful punch at the punching bag that was behind where I materialized! Seeing this, I knew this was what my bros call karmu (or something like that).

[Time skip]

After waking up from my forced "nap"; I saw that my dear Ashica slide her luscious body beside me.

"So, how was RJ?" asked my love.

"He is no worse for thewear," I reply, " but I timed my exit wrongly."

Looking over at my wife I saw a coy look on her face. She must have known that I roused up a busty young fighter. Then she looked up to see that I had lost a few strands of hair. Knowing that my hair is my only way I stay human was in my hair, she flew into a fury at the sight of losing me.

"Whathappened," demanded Ashica.

"Funny story dear," I chuckle.

* * *

 **I thought that you might want some information on** **Ashellica and how Rick truly acts when no one else is around them. RJ was correct in a way when he said he was faithful in his relationship with his wife, but just not in public.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone out there, this chapter you shall have a new piece of a puzzle in how I am very empowered with my 'gifts'. So, (*YELL*)**

* * *

 **"Yeah," I gulp, "he has the power to use shadows at will. I have a similar ability, but..."**

 **"You intrigue me Mr. Riddle. Do you wish to join Beacon Academy?"**

 **"I would very much love to."**

"Wait one moment," cried out Weiss, "you can't have another semblance. It's impossible!"

"I wouldn't say that Snow Snob," I snark, "just because you know this world doesn't mean you know me and my world."

"Do tell us then," said Ozpin.

"Ok," I begin, "on my world, we have no semblances, but a few of us can gain something much more... potent. Even then; these powers can manifest in any being with aura and Kiah."

"Just a moment," interupts Yang, "Kiah?"

"Yes," I reply, "Kiah is the energy that flows not only into all living things, but alos in the planets and stars. You could say that everybody has powers that are stronger than their semblance. Any ways, those who have powers are called Migicas; however, there is a ranking of all Migicas: humari, shifte, minor elements, imorti, vestro, alune, high elements, crafter, and the MISTI."

"What rank are you," asks Ruby in a frightened tone.

"Me, I am Misti," I answer nonchalantly, "as is Rick and Chi. Fun fact about Misti: we are the highest ranking Migicas every where; also, Misti are limited in a set of nine beings. This is not a problem for us because we are literally only held back by each other. So, any more questions?"

"Yes," replies Blake, "what powers can a Migica Misti controll?"

"Each Misti can call upon the primal power of the Creator (God, or any equivalent deities) to acess an unbreakable bond with one of nine elements."

"And, which elements are those?" asks Weiss pointedly.

Fire, water, earth, wind, space, time, light, darkness, and Kiah." I respond.

"So, Rick can controlGrimm?" asks Ozpin.

"Not excactly," I respond, " he can control their shadow, but not the creature itself."

* * *

 **Just for reference, everything written in this story is fake. OR IS IT? Hang on for Chi os about to join the story. Reviews are nice, but followers are better.**


	11. Notice

**Hey eeveryone, I just got tired of waiting for some good help. A poll has been added for help with my debacle. What weapon to allow Roy to make? Please cast your votes. Until then, NO NEW CHAPTERS! Unless... NAH!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone reading this Roy here back again to do chaos and madness. I am finally back to write about my crazy time on Remnant. No one did my poll:'( :'( :'( :'( . Anyway, time to bring out MysteryX. What is MysteryX you ask? Only a verry "unique" weapon I myself had thought of while my phone was out of commission. Read to find out what MysteryX is. LINE BREAK!**

* * *

 _"Not excactly," I respond, " he can control their shadow, but not the creature itself."_

"I believe that you may like to have a team to compete in the Vital festival tournament," said the professor.

"I would, but I request that we fight only as a new type of Huntsman," I replied , "with that in mind I will bring my brothers and an old friend from my world who have the same powers as us."

"I will try," quipped Ozpin, "may I request his or her name?"

"It's a girl," I groaned, "and her name is (Hothead's real name) but I call her Hothead or Sparks/Sparky."

"Let me guess," snarks Wiess, "she has the power over flames."

"Yep," I chirp, "she also controls all other heat related powers. This makes me a little less _slippery_."

"How will you contact Sparks?" wondered Yang.

"Sleep," is all I said as I drift off to the world of dreams. As I arrive in "dreamland" I rushed to Sparky's dream door. Literally her dream door; as you should know that "dreamworld" consists of a hall of doors that lead off to anyone's mind. I can only do this sort of trick by being unconscious. Anyways, Sparky was dreaming of things best not mentioned. In a hurry I tapped her shoulder to gain her attention while trying not to look below her chin. (Go figure out what I ment.) She turned around to see that it was me. She turned bright red all over her face and smacked me over the head.

"Rj," she shreaked, "what's the matter with you? You shoul...

"Cover up will you," I moan, "I only came to purpose something to you not to catch a bad porn flick on my little sis."

"What about, I swear that you need..."

"I'm on Remnant, and I thought you'd like to join me over here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so..."

"Get me out of this world... Oh, yesterday ""SHE" came over to find you"

"WHAT?! SHE WAS LOOKING ME?!"

At that I leap towards the exit in a mad dash to go see her in her dream. Oh yeah, I couldn't be ever more excited to see her after so long. My heart had came for me when I was gone. Oh well, I'll just ask her to come along.

"Thanks and expect Rick to bring ya. Later Sparks."

"Thanks Blowfish Boy."

As she said that I yanked the door open and ran straight into "dreamworld" with wild excitement. I was so excited that Chi had to grab me by my hoodie to stop me from crashing inti anything (I have done that before)

"Whoah," Chi exclaimed, "I guess you heard the good news. Yes, she is waiting for you in the third door down on your right." He points in the opposite direction I was going.

"Thanks, pick her up tomorrow morning," I say with a spring in mstep. I felt like king of the world. Not even Rick can bring me down. I was just so giddy that my love for that black feathered bird had love for me as well.

At least I hoped. As I got to her door I heard crying coming from behind the door. I rushed in the room and beheld a sight that brought me to tears.

She was slumped over a table set for two crying her eyes out.

"Hey," I call out, "you better not be pouting because I'm a little late. I had to make some travel plans for you to be with me."

"Roy," screams out my black bird, wait, what travel plans?"

"Just a little move from where you are at to Remnant."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'll go pack my stuff!"

"Love you Raven," I said.

"Not as much as I do you," Raven stated, "hey, does that mean we are couple?"

At that I smile at her with devotion in them as I slip out the door earning me a scream from my new girlfriend. Isn't love grand.

* * *

MysteryX:

Names: Sorlacx Aquinas Excalavar(Rj/Roy), Moltrez(Sparky), Deaxun(Chi), and Yamitusen(Rick)

Description: a shapeshifting mass of alloy that responds to their master's thought. When not active they become small spheres

Key facts: the weapons do not produce ammo for long range weapons so, the master uses a certain colored dust to form projectiles. However, Deaxun uses all forms of dust while Yamitusen uses no dust, but rather uses shadows to harm others.

* * *

 **Thanks to all of you out there reading this, I hope it's longer than the others. The reason why is because I tend to lose alot of the story when it runs long. Thank you all who suggested weapons. You are all nice, but I found that the best weapon to use may hold special trust that may end me in trouble with copyright in the future if you decide to use the idea yourself.**

 **Character time!**

 **Name: Chi Riddle**

 **Gender: male**

 **Height:5'11"**

 **Weight:175 lbs.**

 **Eye** **s: green**

 **Hair: long spiked white hair**

 **Personality: kind, boring, and a littl bit crazy (thanks to Rick)**

 **Weaponry: refer to above**

 **Semblance: unknown**

 **Name: Sparky**

 **Gender: female**

 **Height:4'11"**

 **Weight:125 lbs.**

 **Eye** **s: blue**

 **Hair: long hair colored diffrently each chapter**

 **Personality: funny, impulsive, quick tempered**

 **Weaponry: refer to above**

 **Semblance: unknown**


	13. Chapter 111

**Fallala oh! Sorry for not updating soon because I have been planning on giving you and brand new chapter order for Christmas. This is going to be fun for you guys. Rock and roll Christmas bro!**

* * *

 _At that I smile at her with devotion in them as I slip out the door earning me a scream from my new girlfriend. Isn't love grand._

I awoke to find team RWBY staring at my way now conscious form. _Now that I think about it._

"Can you gals tell me how long I was here? I arrived the day that Ruby and I met." I ask nervously.

"A week at least," Wiess replied, "why?"

"In my home world we have a holiday called Christmas," I explain, "and today is Christmas Eve!" Along with Halloween I love Christmas time. All the white snow falling just waiting to be formed into snowballs to throw at unsuspecting people. Along with being with family and friends. I can't wait to get to decorate my room for the season. I could go to town this year with decorations. Just thinking about it made me give a dopey grin. If there was any Grimm around the school for three hundred miles all ran away from all my positive energy I gave off.

"I've got to get decorating," I mumbled, "great, have to pull an all nighter to placate HER."

"Who's HER," Yang inquiried, "a girlfriend perchance?"

"Something like that. Say," I said, "can you gals help me out?"

"Why," Ruby asked, "what's in it for us?"

"Because," I gritted out, "if my girlfriend knows that I waited to the last minute to decorate; you lose not only information, but cooperation with my freinds."

"Good answer," Blake stated, "however, we don't own any Christmas decor. So..."

"Not a problem," I said getting up, "all I really need is a pine tree and m- mist-mistletoe." Blushing as red as Ruby's cape, "After that we only need to do is place the decorations that I will supply. Don't ask what. I'd like to keep that a suprise."

"This will be easy," Yang stated as her and her team rush out the door. Once out of the room; Ozpin came in with his usual neutral expression.

"And how is our newest transfer student today," he asked.

"All things considered," I said, "I'm still needing a room to live in," I replied getting up, "also to decorate for a certain holiday that I hope to celebrate with my team and team RWBY. It will not interfere with classes. Tomorrow's a holiday called Christmas where friends and family come together and give gifts to one another. Christmas time on my home is a time when we all set aside all our diffrences and enjoy one another's company."

At this Ozpin smiles and said, "Your room will be the room beside team JNPR's on the right. Ask team RWBY for directions."

""Hey Roy," yells Yang, "where do you want these?" As she said that I look to see her carrying a decent sized tree.

"Some of your decorations you need," Ozpin inquiried.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "can you point me to the room right of team JNPR's?"

"Follow us," Ruby replied as she walks out the door.

When we got to the dorms I had learned that team JNPR is good friends with team RWBY. Also that Nora might be a small chance of needing psychiatric help.

"Here we are," cried Ruby, "your new home for the next four years."

"Thanks Ruby," said, "me and the others will love it here. Just to warn you, do not go under the mistletoe with another from my home without wanting a kiss."

At that all bur Yang flush so red that Santa would be proud. Blake held the mistletoe like a nuclear bomb. Not like I can blame them, I just told them a romantic tradition. To take their fear away I grabbed the mistletoe from Blake and placed it in a dresser.

"Now," I said brightly, "time to decorate the tree. My favorite preparation for the holidays." After that was said I brought out tensile, lights, and ornaments. Yeah, this is going to be fun. I smile at the girls and start to trim the tree with my semblance.

"Ok," Wiess drawled, "why are you cutting branches off the tree?"

"To fit the angel on top," I explained, "and so I fit your presents under the tree. Done." I step back to admire my handy work. "Now, we start with the string of lights, but first..."

I turn from them to pull out a stereo with a CD, and press play. (Cue "Jingle Bell Rock "). At the sound of my music, team RWBY looked over at the music with terrified looks.

"What is that song," Yang demanded.

"Jingle Bell Rock," I said nonchalantly, "a Christmas song I enjoy. Let's get started, I want to get this rolling."

"Wait," interupted Ruby, "did you say presents?"

"Yep," I quip, "Christmas is a time of giving and goodwill to mankind or FAUNUSKIND." I turn to Blake and smile. She looked at me weirdly then smiled back.

"How did you know?" she asked as she finished placing the last of the lights.

"Your bow twitches a little too much." I observe.

"It's that obvious," she mumbled.

"Nah," I reassure her, "I am just very observant. Don't worry I am verry open minded."

After we got finished with the tree I pulled out four stockings and headed over to each of my new female friends and handed them one each.

"Ok I give," Yang cried, "what are thesefor?"

"Magic sweet stockings that only activate on midnight of Christmas Eve," I explained, "they fill with any of your favorite treats, just as if they are hanging close to the person in question. I suggest you nail them to your beds to optimize your chances of getting something. Merry Christmas." After that team RWBY left the dorm so I can hang the mistletoe and get some rest.

 _Did it. Finally I can place my presents out for the two teams._

* * *

 **This ran a lot better than oothers, but I'm not yet done. Check out soon for part 2. Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to all and happy Hanukkah to all you Jewish people. Wolves howl with joy.**


	14. Omake 1

**Hey everyone, just for you all to know is that I've been out of the scene. This is not a part of the story, but an Omake to show how bad me and my friends can be in snow. We don't just do snowball fights; however we have SNOW WARS! Plus add powers and this will be our outcome.**

* * *

"Hey Schnee," I greet , "can I ask you something?"

"No," came the reply from the cold heiress.

"Oh come on Schnee," I wine, "all I'm asking for your help making snow."

"That's all," she asks.

"Yeah," I say, "me and my team want to show off."

Weiss sighs and said, "Fine."

(Two hours later)

"Well thanks Weiss," I complement the Schnee heiress, "now for the real fun to begin."

I pull out my scroll and simply typed: SNOW WAR IS ON!

After typing that in; I sent it out to all of the student body. Suddenly I felt a great disturbance in my powers that could mean only one thing; Sparky and the others have come to accept the challenge. After everything we had put ourselves through, we all love to have a little fun. Suddenly my scroll alerts me that I had teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL,and CFVY all had sent a message that asked if they could join in. At seeing this I smiled deviously and accepted their request with a warning that this was a free-for-all-no-holds-bar-fight.

 _Time to rock,_ I thought as I sat down to wait for the others to find me. After a few short minutes I was rushed by a speedind red cloaked reaper.

 _Amateur,_ I thought with a deadpaned look.

I called upon my sway over the snow to trip the unsuspecting speedster.

"You have to try harder than that Rubes," I sigh, "I detected you four yards away. And Blake, you can come out now."

At this team RWBY came over and sat beside me. Waiting for others to arrive. Not soon after we all relaxed did team CFVY showed up with Yatsuhashi dragging team CRDL behind him.

"Take a load off," I chuckled, "we will start after everyone gets here."

"How do we do this 'Snow War'," asked Wiess, "what are the rules of engagement here?"

"Well for one is that all attacks are to utilize te snow around us to deal damage. If you are depleted, then you are out. Oh, hey look! Teams SSSN and JNPR are approaching us."

"Hey," Sun cried out, "mind if we join in the fun?"

"Why not" I cheer, "the more, the merrier!"

"Who wants to bet that the bunny freak gets out first," Carden said with a cocky smirk.

"I'll take that bet," I said chuckling darkly. ** _I will destroy you first. Your blood will freeze into ice daggers, ripping you apart. Then I shall feed your._** _.. Wait. No. Bad inner sadist. We will not hurt anyone. Well maybe just freeze Carden just a bit. He is a bit of a jerk and he might deserve it. **Yes we will bring him frozen in ice to the nurse ;maybe we would. Torture him ...**_

"Uhh... Dude," squeals out Juan, "you're starting to scare us Roy."

" **AM I?** " I say in my demonic voice, " **WELL, I AM GLAD YOU ALL NOTICED.** "

"That's enough," Lucy's voice cried out, "I'm surprised Roy let you out THOREXSO."

" **He didn't** ," I said, "because he isn't there anymore. Good, now let us begin."

* * *

 **Mmmwwahaha! Clifhanger. I thought you would like to see a side of the story that will be mentioned later in the story, but not seen. Tell me if you want me to keep with the Omakes or not. This is waterlord369 launching off. Wheeeeeeeeeee!**


	15. notice (03-25 15:05:04)

Hey guys and girls I'm back at writhing for you all. unfortunately I have looked over all my stories and I found that I could do much more. The following will be redone:

Chakra Booster V2

AQUA

Falling into roses

My other stories will be continued at another time.

Thank you and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
